If Only For Tonight
by Prudence Halliwell
Summary: Lorenzo's had enough of Carly's excuses.
1. Default Chapter

Title: If Only For Tonight (1/?)  
  
Author: Prue Halliwell  
  
Feedback: Here, please, or sydneyvaughn@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R (overall)  
  
Classification: General Hospital; Carly/Lorenzo; angst  
  
Written: December 6, 2003  
  
Distribution: Anytime, anywhere, anyplace... just ask me for permission first.  
  
Disclaimer: "General Hospital" and the characters within do not belong to me. They belong to ABC, etc, and no infringement is intended. This is for entertainment only. If someone wants to loan me Ted for a minute though, I'm not complaining...  
  
Summary: Lorenzo's had enough of Carly's excuses.  
  
Dedication: This one's all for LJL, who had this vision in her head, and graciously gave me the permission to use it. Yeah, I know it's not like seeing it onscreen, but I hope I at least did it a little justice. Go easy on me, I'm a CarLo virgin as far as writing them goes. ;)  
  
A/N: It was all I could do not to take this to smut. And as I've never written smut, that's saying something about the power of one luscious Lorenzo Alcazar. *grrrrrrowl*  
  
*************************************************  
  
Carly Corinthos looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Lorenzo Alcazar, and fought for control of her breathing. It appeared he was in no mood for anymore of her deals at this point in time.  
  
Or were they his deals? It was hard to keep it straight anymore.  
  
"Look, I know Sonny won't listen right now, but with a little more convincing..." she trailed off at his glare.  
  
"Carly, why are you doing this?"  
  
She looked at him helplessly, at a loss for words.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself? That's really the more important question."  
  
Carly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was suddenly very tired, especially in the presence of this man. It took everything out of her just to stand there talking to him; to resist his advances.  
  
"I have to save Sonny. That's all that's important right now." She saw Lorenzo's jaw clench, and thought, Wrong answer.  
  
Lorenzo, who usually had no trouble with his temper, was debating internally whether to throttle her or take her right there in the shadowy hallway. He'd never do either, but that didn't mean they weren't tempting options.  
  
"Meanwhile, Carly, who's saving you?"  
  
Her chin tilted defiantly. "I don't need saving."  
  
"Oh no, the honorable Sonny Corinthos won't let anything happen to you," he said bitterly, reaching up to brush away her bangs, revealing the small bandage still on the right side of her forehead.  
  
Carly knocked his hand away abruptly and took a step back, out of his reach. "That - That was an accident," she said, though with little conviction this time.  
  
"No, that was Corinthos trying to kill me in a jealous rage, and he almost killed you in the process. Almost the same scenario when he put four bullets in my chest, Carly. He would've succeeded in killing me then if you hadn't warned me."  
  
"He's just -"  
  
"Just what?" he asked, a frown marring his features, as he registered disbelief that she would try to defend Sonny again in the face of those crimes. "He's destructive and self-destructive, and he's taking you down with him. He's been taking you down for a long time. Why can't you see that you deserve better? Why can't you see that you deserve to be respected, and listened to, and... loved. You deserve a man who cares how *you* feel, who puts your needs before his own. That's not Sonny."  
  
She knew what he was saying was true, but she was so far into this mess maybe she was getting what she truly deserved.  
  
"And who is it? You again?" she shot back sarcastically.  
  
Fine, he thought. Talking was getting them nowhere, so he'd just have to show her what her life could be like. Or rather, remind her.  
  
Carly knew she'd made a mistake from the second she saw that dangerous gleam in his eyes. Oh, not physically dangerous, as she was well aware by now that he'd never hurt her. Just physically dangerous in another way entirely.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Lorenzo had her pinned to the wall, deep within the shadows of the hall. His lips covered hers, and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to respond.  
  
Everything in her mind and body told her to kiss him back, but she refused. It wasn't easy standing there deathly still as he worked his magic. It had to be magic, no one else had *ever* made her feel like he did.  
  
Her back was to the wall, literally, his body pressed firmly against hers as he broke free from her lips, and went to work on her neck. Specifically, the pulse point just beneath her jaw. He was amazed at her control, even as he felt her pulse pounding *out* of control beneath his tender caresses.  
  
Carly wanted nothing more than to give in right then and there. To hell with Sonny, the world, and everything in it. This man made her feel, made her want - made her need. Her whole body was on fire from head to toe as he moved back to her lips, shifting against her so that their position was even more intimate than before.  
  
That was when she broke.  
  
She began to kiss Lorenzo back with everything in her, pressing closer to his body, if that was even possible. A low, desperate moan escaped her as he deepened the kiss, but only a moment later she was alone, slumped against the wall, practically gasping for air.  
  
Lorenzo stood over her, looking quite pleased with himself. He said nothing, simply smiled one of those devastating smiles, turned on his heel, and walked away.  
  
Carly leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes, and tried to regain some sense of equilibrium. But that endeavor was useless; it had been gone from the day she had met that infuriating man. The man that had stolen her reluctant, rapidly pounding heart.  
  
There was no way she was going back to Sonny's room now, not this afternoon. She had Lorenzo all over her and she knew it.  
  
She headed for the elevator on weakened legs, and resisted the urge to run after Lorenzo and beg him for more. She couldn't do that; admit that she was wrong and that everything he'd said had been true.  
  
All of her current truths lay in him, as her heart said yes, and her head said no.  
  
End 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If Only for Tonight (2/?)  
  
Author: Prue Halliwell  
  
E-mail/Feedback: Feedback is loved and adored, and replied to. sydneyvaughn@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Classification: General Hospital; drama; angst; CarLo  
  
Disclaimer: Carly and Lorenzo belong to those nuts at General Hospital, much to their fans' misfortune. I'm just borrowing them for awhile to make things the way they should be. No infringement is intended.  
  
Written: December 11 - 15, 2003  
  
Distribution: Anyone is welcome to it, please just ask and receive my permission first. I'd like to come visit it.  
  
Summary: Lorenzo and Carly make a decision that brings them irrevocably together.   
  
A/N: Oh, boy. This one's for all of you who asked for more after the first part, and trust me, you're getting *more*. In fact, I'm just a little bit scared right now, because even though this probably only qualifies as eventual quasi-smut, it's the first time I've *ever* done a love scene. In over 70 fics. Seriously. So I hope that part came out okay, and there's not too much fainting or anything. Cold showers are good, take my word for it. ;)  
  
Well, here goes nothin'. Do let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
*********  
  
Lorenzo downed his second drink since arriving home, and tried not to think about what he'd just done to Carly; all the things he'd wanted to do to Carly.  
  
He'd known better than to fall for another man's wife, but it wasn't as if he'd had much choice in the matter.  
  
He finally removed his coat, and as he sat down on the sofa there was a knock at the door. When he answered, he found Carly just as he'd left her - confused, torn, and maybe just a little bit scared.  
  
"Carly," he said softly, trying to stay in control of his emotions. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't answer immediately, just looked down the hallway as if she desperately wanted to escape. She knew she shouldn't have come, and she didn't know how to get out of it now.  
  
"I should be - I should go," she managed, but Lorenzo reached out a hand to stop her.  
  
"No, don't. It's all right, come in," he insisted. It was against his better judgment, considering she was his one weakness, but he couldn't just leave her out in the hall.  
  
Carly walked in and he closed the door behind her, then helped her remove her coat.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" he offered, his manners still intact at least.  
  
Carly shook her head, looking as uncertain as he'd ever seen her.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and when she couldn't stand it anymore, she blurted out, "You were right."  
  
Lorenzo took no pleasure in her confession, but he calmly replied, "About?"  
  
"Everything. I'm defending a man I can't even feel anything for anymore, and he expects me to ignore the feelings I *do* have," she said, glancing at the floor. "I just can't do this. It's all a lie." She paused to look up at him, tears filling her eyes even as she was determined not to let them fall.  
  
"Except you. You're the only thing that's not a lie anymore."  
  
She thought it would take everything out of her to admit that to his face, but surprisingly it didn't. In fact, she felt free for the first time in ages.  
  
Lorenzo held her in his blue gaze, and her first instinct was to run. The only problem with that plan was she was rooted to the spot.  
  
Her tears started to fall against her will, and he pulled her into his arms. The dam broke at his concern, and he led her sobbing form over to the sofa. He sat them down and stroked her back, rocking her gently and comforting her in soft Spanish.  
  
Carly's heart was aching with love for him; his gentle touch and soft murmuring only making it hurt worse. She was in the arms of a man she wasn't supposed to love, and yet she did. It overwhelmed her, and if she had a choice she would never leave those arms. But she didn't have the luxury of many of her own choices at the moment. Not that that stopped her from desperately needing him.  
  
She finally pulled back to look at him, and he reached out to wipe away her tears.  
  
"You must think I'm an awful baby," she said, trying to distract herself from his caress. "I haven't done anything but cry lately."  
  
One side of Lorenzo's mouth quirked up as he shook his head. "I'd say if anyone has a reason, it's you."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her tearstained cheek, and a shiver rocketed through her body. He moved to her lips, tentatively, as though asking permission, and found no resistance this time.  
  
She leaned into him fully, craving all that he could give; wanting more.  
  
Lorenzo tugged her into his lap, deepening his kisses until they were both out of control. The passion between them was more than he'd even imagined. With an effort, he pulled away, afraid he was rushing her.  
  
Carly looked puzzled as he cupped her cheek and looked into her wide brown eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything you might regret," he explained. His words were ironic, he thought, seeing as he'd spent months *hoping* she'd do something she might regret.  
  
"I won't," she assured him.  
  
"You say that now, but..."  
  
Carly put her fingers to his lips. "Lorenzo, when did you become the reasonable one?" she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted with a rueful smile. "It's just that now that you're here, I want you to be sure."  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. If I only have one night with you, that's what I want. But I can't do this if it's not enough for you, at least for now. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. There's still a lot I've got to work out. I just don't know if we'll have another chance like this anytime soon."  
  
She wanted him more than anything in the world, but she wouldn't go any further until he knew where she stood.  
  
"If this is all we have, Carly, then we have something," he replied, and she saw all of his love in his eyes.  
  
She put her arms around him and kissed him, having her answer. The only thing she didn't know was if she would have the strength to leave him in the morning.  
  
Lorenzo picked her up and headed for his bedroom, the anticipation driving them both mad. He didn't want to rush anything, but months of needing her, months of her denying her feelings had led up to this, and right now it was more than either of them could stand.  
  
He laid her gently on the bed, still kissing her, as he slowly ran his hand up her thigh and underneath her short skirt.  
  
Carly arched beneath him at his warm touch, breaking away from his lips to kiss his neck, all the while working on the buttons of his crisp, white shirt. She managed to free him of it just as he undid the ties of her wraparound skirt.  
  
She ran her hands over his shoulders and the expanse of his chest, reveling in the freedom to touch, and that he looked just as she'd imagined him. Sexy, beautiful, and if only for tonight, hers.  
  
He lifted the hem of her dark brown pullover and made quick work of discarding it, drinking in the sight of her in nothing but her undergarments.  
  
"You're beautiful, my love," he whispered next to her ear, just before taking the lobe into his mouth, making her gasp in pleasure.  
  
"What other torture tactics do you know, Mr. Alcazar?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Plenty. Probably nothing you've ever heard of though."  
  
"I guess you'll have to demonstrate then, won't you?"  
  
He removed her bra, and his hands running over the newly exposed flesh made her tremble.  
  
She'd had enough waiting. She needed him now, and she demonstrated her impatience by kissing him fiercely. There would be time for gentleness later, right now they both needed gratification. Badly.  
  
Lorenzo wasn't long picking up her message, as he did away with the last of her underwear, and she made sure his slacks and boxers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.  
  
Carly's eyes never left his as he covered her, then filled her. She drew his head down, her fingers entangled in his long raven hair, and kissed him passionately.  
  
Then, clinging to him for dear life, she whispered, "I love you, Lorenzo." She was finally honest with herself, and him.  
  
But no matter how hard she would try, how much she wanted it, she couldn't make this night last forever. 


End file.
